Scenes Unseen
by mabelreid
Summary: Do you ever wish that some CM episodes could have ended a little differently? Here's my take on how some episodes should have ended, mostly centered on Reid. For now please enjoy the way I think it should've ended. This story has a new title everyone.
1. How God Complex Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hi all! This may or may not be a one shot. I got the idea from some you tube videos I ran across recently. I thought it might be fun to rewrite some Criminal Minds episodes to fit more of how we think they should have ended. So, this first episode is my rewrite of the end of "God Complex." If I do continue, then please be prepared for possible ooc behavior from all characters. _**

**_How God Complex Should Have Ended. _**

Reid left the phone booth and took a couple steps toward the train and home, then, as if a lightening bolt struck, he knew what he needed to do, what he had to do next. He turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction. As he hurried to his destination, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hotch… Yeah, I need to talk to you. It's very important."

An hour later, he sat in Hotch's office. "I met someone," he blurted out.

Hotch only stared at him with his usual glower fixed firmly to his face. After a minute and three blinks from Reid, he said. "You called me down here to tell me you have a girlfriend."

"No sir," Reid squeaked, "A few months ago, I read an article written by Dr Maeve Donovan. She's geneticist and the article was fascinating. I wrote her a compliment letter and she wrote back. We wrote for a few months and then we starting speaking by phone. You see, she has a stalker and it's not safe for us to meet -"

"Reid," Hotch put up a hand to stop him. "How long have you known about this stalker?"

"Um, about six months."

"Six months, and you've told no one."

"Well sir, I've suggested to Maeve that we help her but -"

"You suggested it."

Hotch got to his feet and began to pace the room. His sudden animation so startled Reid that he sank back into the couch in alarm.

"Yes, but she said she didn't want me to get hurt and I couldn't just -"

"She said she didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, she said she loves me," Reid said with much awe in his voice. "I mean we've never met. She's never seen me, or my giraffe neck and my messy hair. Maybe my mother is right and I should get it cut -"

"Reid!"

Spencer snapped up straight. "Yes, sir."

"I think there's something a little more important going on here than whether or not you need a hair cut," his boss boomed. "You know better than to keep something like this from us. Don't you care about this woman at all?"

Reid got to his feet in indignation. "Of course I do."

"You have a funny way of showing it. If you love her, why in the world didn't you come to me as soon as you knew about the stalker?"

"I don't know," Reid hung his head.

"Oh stop acting like Jack. You do know."

"Alright," Reid whispered. "I didn't want to make her mad at me."

"You didn't want to make her mad at you."

"It isn't helping that you're repeating everything I say in that sarcastic tone."

Hotch returned to his chair. "Focus, Reid," he snapped. "Now, tell me everything you know about her and then we'll get Garcia on the phone. We need to find this stalker and stop him before this gets out of hand."

"That's why I came to you," Reid said. "When she said she loved me, I knew I had to find her and help her."

"Thank God for small favors. That's the first sensible thing you've said since I got here. Now, is there any other surprise you want to spring on me and complete the ruination of my Sunday evening?"


	2. How Someone's Watching Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How "Someone's Watching," Should Have Ended _**

He opened his eyes to a fuzzy world and confusion when his cell phone began to buzz and dance across a semi-familiar night table to his left. He tried to sit up and grab for it, but another body prevented him.

"Hmm… don't answer it," the other person mumbled.

"But -"

A head, covered with long blonde, sleep ratted hair, lifted off his chest and one blue eye opened to glare at him.

"I've been ignoring both our phones for half an hour. Whoever it is, they can wait!"

"I'm supposed to meet my team," he squeaked, going very red in the cheeks.

She swiped a hand through her hair and blew out an irritated breath. "Spencer, haven't you ever played hooky?"

"No, I - well I, um… I guess I never thought about it. I like my job."

"I like mine, too, but a woman I trusted with my life and all my most private stuff tried to kill us. I think we deserve a break."

"Well, I guess so, but I -"

Lila sat up and let the sheet fall down to her waist. "Spencer," she said coyly. "Are you sure you don't want to play… hooky?"

He reached over, turned off his phone and pulled her in for another kiss.


	3. How Amplification Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n hey all, I want to apologize for any confusion I have caused. I decided to change the title of this story. I was thinking about it today and "Scenes Unseen," just popped into my head. So here you go, same premise, different title. Please enjoy._**

**_How Amplification Should Have Ended_**

Reid tapped his foot against the white tile floor of his hospital room. He was supposed to be released in a few minutes and he wondered why he wasn't happy about it. He was healthy, able to talk coherently, and his lungs were clear. He should be thrilled, but part of him didn't want to rejoin the world just yet. It was her fault.

"How are you, Dr. Reid?"

He jolted and almost fell off the edge of the bed. She stood there with her dark hair pulled back, wearing navy suit and her stethoscope around her neck. She smiled at him and his heart stuttered. His stomach felt like the BAU jet had just run into turbulence that tossed the plane around like child's toy in a tornado. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was unsettling. It didn't make sense and he liked things that made sense.

"Dr. Reid," Dr. Kimura interjected into his thoughts.

He made his eyes meet her gaze. "Sorry, I was…"

_Oh God, just say it and be done. She'll shoot you down and then you can go home and sulk in silence. _

"I was just thinking that I can't wait to get home. I hate hospitals," he blurted out.

She flinched and he cursed himself soundly.

"Sorry," he said hastily. "I didn't mean to say that I hate you, I mean that I hate it here because you… um I mean all of you have been really kind and I'm grateful."

She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. Great, he'd made her mad. One day he'd learn to keep his mouth shut.

"I have good news," she said, "I'm releasing you. The nurse will be here in about thirty minutes, with your prescriptions and instructions."

"Oh, um, that's fine, I mean that's great. So, um, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life."

"You're the one that pointed me right at the cure, Dr. Reid. You went into that room and tried to help that poor man despite the danger. That makes you a hero in my book."

He shrugged because she was wrong. He wasn't a hero. He was stupid, running in there as he had. He should have waited to make sure the house was clear.

"I'm not a hero," he said. "I should have been more careful."

Linda tilted her head and observed him. "In any case, I enjoyed working with you."

She held out her hand and to his surprise, he shook it. When they touched something pulsed through him like an electric current. Linda pulled her hand away abruptly and stepped back. Her eyes were wide and she wasn't smiling.

"Um, I guess I'll see you," he gave her his usual little wave.

"Yeah, um I guess I will see you… later."

She turned to go to the door and he fisted his hands at his sides. He should say something, anything. He tried to make his mouth work, and call her back because now he couldn't face going home without telling her that he'd fallen hard for her in the last two weeks.

_Just say it! _

He couldn't just say it. She'd walk out the door and he'd never see her again. His heart broke, and he couldn't stand it. He opened his mouth and shut it with a snap when she let go of the closed door and turned around to face him.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Ah, yeah," he squeaked.

"Are you really going to let me just walk out of here?"

"I - ah," he began.

She strode back to him and put both her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him and it was like another thunderbolt to his head. He couldn't think. It was as if someone removed the higher functioning sections of his brain. All that remained were his senses battering him with their power: her jasmine perfume, the touch of her hands on his shoulders, a little gasp of need between them and the honey taste of her lips.

Then she pulled away and everything rushed back. "Um, Dr. Kimura, I think -"

"I just kissed you, Spencer, why don't you call me Linda?"

"Linda," he savored her first name like perfectly sweetened coffee on his tongue.

How many times had he called her Linda in his dreams? He didn't know, he'd lost count.

"I don't like the idea of walking out of here and never seeing you again despite the polite niceties we exchanged. I like you, Spencer and I want more than just a working relationship. After all, I have seen you naked."

He nodded. "You do have a valid point. Thus, it's only fair that I should get to see you unclothed as soon as possible."

Her eyebrows went up. "All's fair in love and war, Dr. Reid."

"I believe the phrase is, 'Make love not war,' is it not?"

"It is," she agreed. "My mistake."


	4. How Proof Should Have Ended

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**How "Proof," Should Have Ended **_

_**Blog Entry 347**_

Greetings,

What do you do when your so-called friends stab you in the back and then try to make you feel bad for something they did?

One of my "friends" informed me that she got an ulcer. Then she said, "please don't give me another," by refusing to gather with the rest of them for a stupid cooking lesson.

Am I being unreasonable? They betrayed me - and trust me - it was a huge betrayal. I can't tell you what happened, but needless to say my friend that is supposed to be dead, isn't dead. It was all a lie. No, you haven't mistaken this blog for a soap opera, fellow science enthusiasts. It's all true.

I'll leave it up to you what I should do. I set this entry up for you to vote. Do you think I should go sing campfire songs with them while we get a "cooking lesson," or, should blow it off and do something fun like a Star Wars marathon? I'll leave the voting open until tomorrow.

Thanks in advance for voting, guys.

More later,

Dr. Spencer Reid.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

When Reid opened his laptop the next morning, he found a huge response to his blog. It was overwhelming in favor of blowing off the cooking lesson. He smiled and nodded. He'd already decided what to do, but it was good to know his friends felt the same way.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid dropped onto his couch with a beer and a huge bowl of parmesan and rosemary flavored popcorn he'd made over the stove from a recipe he'd found on the internet. The buttery and cheesy goodness went perfectly with his Star Wars marathon. He was all alone, he had his favorite snack, and best of all, he wasn't at Rossi's pretending that every thing was fine.

"I can't believe I told Emily, we'll see," he said to himself as the opening credits of "A New Hope," began on the screen.

He picked up a napkin and wiped off his fingers before grabbing his laptop. He'd finally decided not to placate his friends. He'd said no and his blog readers would love it.


	5. How Memoriam Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How "Memoriam,"Should Have Ended _**

When Reid poked his head around the corner to JJ's room, he saw that everyone was there except for Will. He knocked softly. JJ looked up and smiled at him "Spence?"

"Hi."

"How is it that I just went through sixteen hours of labor and you look worse than I do?"

"Nonsense," he said quickly. "You look beautiful."

She smiled again and rocked the baby in her arms with an expression that had Garcia saying. "Guys, why don't we go get some coffee?"

They all shuffled out before Reid could agree with them. "Spence… I'm glad they left. I have something I wanna tell you."

He moved closer to the head of the bed. He looked down at the little boy in her arms and grinned. He still thought that newborns all had the same look, baldness and wrinkles, but there was something about this little boy that arrowed straight into his heart. He suddenly had a strong desire to hold the baby. It was so strong that he started to reach out for him when JJ said.

"Spence, I'm sure you noticed that Will isn't here."

He nodded. "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"He left me."

He couldn't believe it. How could Will walk out on JJ and his son? He'd find Will if it was the last thing he ever did because… He stopped thinking about Will and looked down at the baby again. The child was so beautiful. There was something, though, about the shape of his mouth that reminded Reid of his mother, which was weird.

"Did you tell the others? I'm sure Garcia could track him down for you."

"He left because the baby isn't his."

Reid's head came up so fast he nearly got a cramp in his neck. He reached up and rubbed at it, as JJ looked him square in the eye.

"Who's the father?"

Damn it he hated squeaking and there he was squeaking in front of JJ's baby. What must the baby think and why did it matter? He didn't need to impress the baby. That was crazy, wasn't it?

"You are, Spence."

"What?"

He simply stared at her because it couldn't be true. He looked at the baby again and realized that the boy did have Dianna's mouth. It was the very same. But, how… they hadn't made love since… Oh boy!

"Spence, are you okay?"

"But, how, um well I know how, but we haven't -"

"Been together since the night I showed up in tears on your doorstep and -"

"And we had sex," Reid said.

"Yeah, we had sex. I was a little tipsy and furious with Will and you still had a crush on me."

Reid's head felt like it was a child's top, it spun around like crazy. Oh boy, he was a father. It was true. Hadn't he felt a connection to the little guy from the moment he walked in the room?

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can," she said over tears. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure until he was born and I saw that he has your hands and your cheekbones. I think Will saw it too. He was so angry when I didn't deny it."

She held the baby out to Spencer. He took the child in his arms and something in his heart awoke. Tears swam into his eyes. "His mouth is the same as my mother," he squeaked over the loud pounding of his heart. His chest hurt from trying to keep his emotions under control.

"It is?"

"Yes," he choked out. "Oh, JJ, he's so beautiful. He looks like you."

"No, he looks like you."

He stood there staring down at the baby and couldn't stop the grin when the baby opened his eyes and he saw that they were the same blue as JJ's beautiful orbs.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"For what?" she asked.

"You made me a dad."

"You're not mad at me."

"No, at least, not right now; I might be later. You should have told me you suspected a long time ago."

"I know, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt Will or you. I thought I loved him, but now I know I was just afraid."

Reid rocked the baby back and forth as if he didn't hear JJ. Finally, he looked up at her and said, "We have to talk, but I don't want to do it now. I just want to hold my son."

He suddenly smiled and lit up like the sun. "My son, I have a baby boy."

JJ grinned up at him. "I'm so glad you're happy. That's all I want to do, make you happy, Spence."

"What are we going to name him?"

"I want you to choose," she explained. "I know I've hurt you and I want you to have the decision."

"It should be our decision," he argued.

"No, I really want you to pick his name."

Reid watched his son sleep and started a little when the little boy grabbed at his hand in his sleep. He held onto one finger as if afraid that Reid would leave him alone.

"Jason," Reid said. "I want to call him Jason Ethan Reid."

"I think that's a wonderful name."

The baby began to fuss. Reid looked at JJ for help. She smirked at him. "I think he might be hungry."

"I'll just leave you alone," Red said as he passed Jason back to his mother.

"Hey," she said as he turned for the door. "Since you got to name him, I get to decide where he goes to college."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Did you hear that, Jason? I told you I'd get daddy to agree to Yale."

"Oh no," Reid said. "I can get him into Cal-Tech with one phone call."

**_A/n I couldn't think if a better line to end this, than Reid's line in the original script, so I'm keeping it." _**


	6. How 52 Pickup Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How "52 Pickup," Should Have Ended_**

Reid peeked out between the folds of blood red curtains hanging down over the stage. The theater was filling up fast. It was small, only two hundred seats, but nearly all of them were taken. The noise from the small crowd was greater than he expected, but not so great it became intimidating.

"How does it look?"

He turned around and stopped dead. She was breathtaking. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was in her red dress. Sequins dotted the bodice and the spaghetti straps. They winked in the golden glow of the stage lights and made her look like angel.

He breathed in the scent of her perfume, which was musky and flowery at the same time. It went to his head, as had the smell of the theater, and for a minute, he couldn't think.

"Spencer?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking you look stunning."

She smiled and pushed a nervous hand through her golden brown hair. Her eyes bored into him and more little butterflies took up residence in his stomach.

"You're sweet, but what's going on out there."

"It's filling up. I can't believe it."

She grinned. "I _told_ you I found a great agent."

"Yes you did. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No," she said and winked at him. "You shouldn't have doubted me."

He leaned into kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Not so fast. You'll smear my lipstick."

He pouted and she smirked. "Turn around," she said.

"Why?"

"I love it when you squeak like that. Just turn _around_. I want to see what you look like in your suit."

He turned in a circle as blood rushed to his cheeks. "I feel like a fool in this tuxedo."

He faced her again and she was staring at him. "Well, if your skills as a magician don't wow them, your body in that suit will have them eating out of your hand."

"Austin."

She kissed his cheek and left him a distinct lip print.

"Hey, why do you get to kiss me? I thought you were worried about your lipstick."

She laughed and reached behind her hair clip and pulled out a business card. "It's good luck," she said and showed him the card she'd once kissed and sent to him. "After all, this brought us lots of good luck."

"Hey," a voice said from behind him. "Are you two ready?"

They faced their manager, a short man with black hair, dark eyes and a bad hairpiece. He wore a tuxedo, too, but Austin didn't think it worked as well for him as it did for Spencer, as this man was short, and fat not tall, and lean.

"Yes sir," they said together.

"Good, because it's time for your debut."

He walked between the curtains as music started up. The curtains opened as they waited in the wings to be introduced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the newest talent in magic about to burst onto the national scene, Spencer the Magnificent and The Amazing Austin."

The crowd erupted in applause as they looked at each other. "After you," Reid bowed to his companion. "Let's go make some magic."


	7. How A Thousand Words Should Have Ended

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n here's my ending for "A Thousand Words." **_

_**How A Thousand Words Should Have Ended**_

Emily grabbed the ice bucket from the bathroom and scooped up her key card. The bottle of Pinot Noir she had picked up before repairing to her room, sat on the armoire that contained a television and a coffee maker. She glanced at it and thought she shouldn't be drinking alone.

"You could call him," she said to the empty room.

She sighed and hurried to the door. Perhaps inviting him with her to this weekend was a mistake.

"Go downstairs and find someone else to drink with," she said to herself as she opened the door. "It's not like he needs a babysitter. He can find his own fun. He doesn't need you."

She shut the door and turned for the ice machine, then stopped dead in her tracks. The elevator doors were opening at the end of the hall and a familiar man walked out. She cursed under her breath and folded her arms around her chest. She waited as he drew closer with his bag and a big smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whoa there, Prentiss, that's no way to say hello."

"Shut up, Morgan. I asked you what you're doing here."

He grinned, at her scowling face. "I decided that I couldn't ignore the chance to be in on your sin to win weekend."

"I didn't ask you to horn in on my weekend. We're not joined at the hip."

"I know that, but it's a free country and I can go where I please, when I please."

She shook her head and turned on her heel. "I'm going to get some ice. Don't follow me."

"Don't worry about me, Prentiss, I can find my own fun."

He turned in at the room right next to hers and pulled out his key.

"Excuse me," she blurted out irritably. "What are you doing?"

He glanced around at her and smirked again. "I didn't ask for this room, it was assigned to me."

She fought the urge to pick up the fichus plant on a beautifully carved three-legged table near the intersection of the two hallways, and bash his head in with it.

"Oh right, I'm sure that Garcia had nothing to do with you ending up by chance in my hotel, on the same floor and in the room next to me."

He wouldn't stop smiling, so she clenched her empty fist. "Don't mess with me, Morgan. I will take you down."

"Ooo, I'm so scared."

"You know what; just go find some willing honey that doesn't care if she hooks up with a conceited jackass."

"Prentiss -"

"Back off," she said through clenched teeth. "I need some ice for the excellent wine in my room."

"Do you have company?"

The eagerness in his tone finished getting on her last nerve. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. If I were you, I'd hope the walls are thick or you might regret finessing your way next door."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"No, it's not a challenge, just a promise."

She left him standing there smiling as if he had just been handed the best gift of his life. She filled her bucket. She took her time going back to her room, but Morgan was gone from the hallway, when she rounded the corner. Maybe it was time to call her companion.

CMCMCMCMCM

"I don't understand," Reid squeaked.

Emily pulled the wine bottle from its bed of ice. "Why don't I pour us a drink and I'll explain it to you."

"But, I was going downstairs and -"

"Reid, you're banned from gambling here. What were you going to do?"

"There's a really cool magic show in fifteen minutes."

She almost laughed at the whine in his tone, but managed to hold it in. "You can see it tomorrow night. Actually, I want to see it too, but I think dealing with Morgan is more important."

"Just because you made him think you have a man in this room doesn't mean I have to go along with this little scheme. He doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way."

She went to the bed and sat down on the steel blue bedspread. "Think about how the others will react."

"I am," he pointed out. "That's why I'm worried. You know Morgan will spread it all over the Bureau on Monday."

"What about me? He'll be talking about me, too."

"You're beautiful," he blurted out, "and, I don't know what to do now."

He stopped and the silence in the room dragged out unbearably. Her heart thumped in her chest and for the first time she realized that a very exciting man stood in front of her. He wore his usual slacks; dress shirt and patterned sweater vest, but for the first time she realized that, she felt something more than friendship and it rocked her back on her heels.

"You're right," she said. "I shouldn't be asking you to participate in payback to Morgan. I'm sorry I asked. Will you forgive me?"

He stood staring at her as though he didn't remember why he was there. "I can see the magic show tomorrow."

"Reid, you don't have to do this."

He suddenly smiled and his eyes lit up. She found herself smiling back at him with real feeling. "I just realized that this could be fun."

She held out a hand. "Alright then, let's get set up."

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan knocked on Emily's door. He tried not to grin, but he couldn't quite keep the glee out of his heart. He'd give her an out from her so-called hook up and she'd be very thankful to him.

He had to knock three times before someone answered. He opened his mouth as the door swung back and then his jaw literally dropped. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.

Reid stood in the doorway with mussed hair and wearing a white hotel robe. It hung open just enough to show Morgan that his friend wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Morgan, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your way down to Miami."

Morgan eyed him up and down. "What the hell?"

"Did you want something, or are you going to stand there blocking the doorway all night? I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

"You're the guy Emily hooked up with for "Sin to Win?"

Reid hitched the belt around his waist. "The fact that you're here tells me that you don't have anything better to do than follow Emily around. She doesn't need you here, looking over her shoulder."

"I don't believe it. There's something strange going on here." Morgan waved his hands around the doorway.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Yeah," said a voice from behind Reid. Emily appeared behind Morgan's friend, and put an arm around his waist. She wore her hair down around her shoulders, a black robe and matching negligee. She kissed Reid's cheek and rubbed her thumb and forefinger along the lobe of his left ear. "What do you think is going on here?"

"No way, this is happening."

Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "Then goodbye, Morgan. We'll see you on Monday. Have a good night."

Morgan found himself staring at a door shut in his face. He couldn't seem to make his feet move in the direction of his room for at least five minutes.

He finally turned and went back to his room. Suddenly, the urge to go down to the main floor of the casino and try his luck with the slot machines and any hot mama he could find, went out the window.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed an oft used speed dial and listened to it ring.

"Hey, baby girl," he said wearily when she answered. "You'll never believe what I just saw."


	8. How Pleasure Is My Business Should Have

Disclaimer: see my profile

**_A/n this is for my ever faithful beta REIDFANATIC_**

**_How Pleasure Is My Business Should Have Ended_ **

He'd taken two steps inside his apartment door when his phone rang. "Reid," he said a bit irritably.

"So serious," said a pleasant female voice. "You sound like you've had a rough day, sweetie."

"Who is this?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Dr. Reid. We only just met."

"I'm not in any mood to play games," he said as he fell back on his couch. "Who is this?"

"I tried to sell you a house in Dallas, remember?"

He sat up straight and knocked his messenger bag to the floor. "How did you get my number?"

"I'm very good at what I do. I wouldn't have lasted long in this business if I weren't, wouldn't you agree?"

He found his head nodded before he could stop it. "I don't understand, what do you want?"

"It's what you want."

"I don't want anything," he squeaked.

"You are adorable," she said. "I'm in Dallas and you're in DC. Even if I were in Washington, I don't do the dirty work, so to speak."

"Look, I don't know what you -"

"Hush, baby… You were so wound up when I met you. I could see you need a little release. I have a friend in DC with a long list of available young women. I'm sure that between us, we could find one perfect for you."

"I don't want a prostitute!"

She laughed huskily, and the hair stood up on the back of his neck. "Oh, sweetie, I know exactly what you need."

"I just want someone to talk to," he blurted out before he could stop the words. He felt his face get so hot; it might set the collar of his shirt on fire. Why was he still talking to this woman?

She laughed again. "You'd be surprised the kind of women available for a little talk."

He closed his eyes and wondered why he couldn't make his hand shut off his phone.

"You want someone that can talk on your level. It's not about sex for you, or not just for the sex," she said throatily.

He was so glad that Morgan wasn't there. How in the world could he explain any of this conversation to his friend?

"How do you know?"

"You may have the fancy title of profiler, but it's my job to know men and what they want. I happen to know that my friend has an escort that used to work as a psychologist. She's well educated, intelligent and very beautiful. I'm sure you'd find you have much in common."

Instead of saying an emphatic no, he said. "I can't afford an escort."

"I think my cohort and I can come to an arrangement."

He found that he couldn't speak, which at the moment was not a good thing at all.

"I'll call you back with the details."

She hung up on him and he sat there for a very long time, and wondered what he'd just agreed to and what to do next.

CMCMCMCM

When the knock sounded on his hotel door, he jumped and nearly jolted his cup of coffee off the table.

The woman on the other side of the door was so beautiful he lost the ability to speak. Her long wavy hair was the color of whisky. Her blue eyes pinned him to the wall as she slipped past him into the room. Her heart shaped face was like peaches and cream and her figure was slim and long. She wore a conservative black suit with a red blouse and matching heels.

"Amy?" He squeaked.

"You must be Dr. Reid."

She held out a hand, but he waved at her. She tilted her head and said. "May I sit down?"

"I - ah yeah, um did she explain that I -"

She smiled so invitingly that he smiled back at her. "I know the rules. I'm just here to talk tonight. It's up to you if this is continues, okay. Why don't you get me a drink and we'll talk."

"Um, actually I don't really like alcohol. I just have coffee."

She smirked and sat down on the couch. "I happen to love coffee, with lots of sugar."

Reid felt his hands relax and he thought he could breathe normally. "Me too," he said and turned for the little kitchen area of the suite.

"Good, I just knew we'd have a lot in common."

He made her a fresh cup of coffee and then topped off his cup that he'd nearly spilled all over the floor. "So," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about leaving your job as a psychologist to become an escort?"

She inclined her head to him, "If you tell me why you're not stuck in a university think tank, instead of running around catching murderers."

"Agreed."

"I think we're going to get along very well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, I just want someone to talk to."

She sipped from her coffee. Her left hand hung down at her side where Reid couldn't see her cross her fingers. "Cross my heart," she said.


	9. How HitRun Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How Hit/ Run Should Have Ended_**

Emily hurried around the corner of Rossi's home. The grass crunched under her feet as she walked and her mind whirled. The sky was black overhead, but the lights around the property negated the darkness. The noise from the party retreated a little, but she could still hear the dance music and the happy laughter. If only she felt like laughing.

She let out a little breath when she found Reid sitting on the top stair of the front porch. His hands rested on his knees as he stared out at the driveway and the cars parked there.

"Hey," she said casually. "I wondered where you disappeared."

He glanced over at her and shrugged. "I was just thinking."

She sat next to him on the stairs. The concrete was cold and she shivered a little despite the fact that spring was winding down.

"You think too much," she said lightly and bumped his shoulder.

"Maybe," he admitted reluctantly.

"What's bothering you? You were so happy with Henry a minute ago."

"It's nothing."

"Reid, come on I know something's bothering you."

He scooted away from her to the very edge of the stairs. The porch light threw his shadow over her knees and she almost felt that he touched her despite the new distance between them.

"Can't you just leave it alone, Emily? I'm fine."

"Alright," she got to her feet. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Wait."

She went back to her seat and sat down. He stared at her for a long time. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

He looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You were fine until we danced. I thought we had fun. You're a pretty good dancer."

"I did have fun," he said. "I just… well, I started thinking about you leaving again and I got angry."

"Why, I'm not trying to hurt you?"

Reid slid over to her. "I just don't understand why you decided to stay and then leave again."

She looked down at his hands. They were clasped in his lap as though pressed together against a blow. She met his eyes and saw pain.

"I don't want to hurt to you again, Reid. I just feel like I need a change. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I just missed you so much. I finally feel like I can trust you again and you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave you, Reid. I care for you very much. I'm worried about you. I can see you're in pain."

"I'll be okay," he insisted. "I'll miss you, though."

"I'm going to miss you too, Spencer."

She reached over, he let her clasp his hand for a minute, and then he pulled away. "I think I'm going to go home and get out of this suit."

She grinned as he pulled irritably at his tie. "I hope we get to see each other before I leave."

"Me too," he said.

"I promise I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah… I know you will. See you later."

CMCMCMCM

He pulled on a tee shirt and sweat pants after a long shower. It was finally over. He could stop pretending that he was happy for Emily. The party was done and life would go on. Emily had never felt the same way about him that he'd always felt about her. Now she'd be half a world away and he'd have no excuse but to get over it.

He picked up the stack of mail he'd retrieved earlier in the day, but hadn't had time to read and started to sort it. There was a bill for electricity, something that looked like a request from American Psychology Magazine, an offer for a credit card and a regular looking letter. He took a closer look as his heart lifted. It might be from his mom. Sometimes she wrote, but never as often as he liked.

He flipped over the envelope and it wasn't her handwriting or her name on the front. The handwriting wasn't familiar, but he thought he recognized the name. For some reason, his heart began to beat just a little faster and he forgot about the party and Emily. He ripped open the letter and pulled out a sheet of cream-colored stationery.

Dear Spencer,

My hand's shaking a little as I write this. I never expected that you would respond to my letter. I'm go glad you did. I can't explain why, but I really need to talk to someone. I hope you'll continue to be that person, Spencer.

I'm intrigued by the medical concern that you raised and I understand your frustration with your doctor. You're not the first person I've talked to that has this type of headache. I think I'll be able to help you, but I'd like to see an MRI if you have one to send.

Again, thank you for your letter. I truly hope we can talk again in the future.

Maeve

It was a short letter, but there was something in the handwriting that called out to him. She was in some kind of trouble. He could see it in her words. He folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. He'd make sure she could see his latest MRI, but more than that, he'd find a way to help her.


	10. How Middle Man Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How Middle Man Should Have Ended_**

Max greeted him with a nod when he walked into Ruby Rose with his gun at his back and hidden under his denim jacket. It wouldn't do to alarm the patrons of this establishment. If he did that, then he'd lose the only place he could go and not be noticed.

"Hey," Max said over the noise of the crowd and the thumping music. "How are ya, Doc?"

"Can't complain, Max. How's Judy?"

The huge, ex-con with a round face and curly black hair that fell to his shoulders, broke out into a grin that didn't look like it belonged on his face.

"Judy's good. She wants you to come over for dinner."

"I promise I will. It's been crazy."

"I hear that. Haven't seen you in a while."

Reid felt the blood rush to his face. "I'm shy," he said.

Max roared out laughter, then his face turned black with anger. "Hey," he shouted and Reid flinched. "See ya, Doc, gotta break a couple of asshole heads."

Reid watched him stride away through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea around him. Reid didn't blame them. He was at least six five and three hundred pounds. For some reason, the big man had taken a liking to Reid and now he defended him like a bulldog with a bone.

Reid pushed through the crowd to the U shaped stage. On stage danced a very tall and skinny woman with red hair cut in spikes around her triangular shaped face. She appeared to be in the middle of her dance routine because she still wore a tiny bra that glittered in the hot lights of the stage and a matching G-string. Reid found a seat next to a sweaty faced executive in a wrinkled brown suit. The man hollered at the stripper and nearly sloshed his drink into Reid's lap.

"Hey baby, what'cha waitin for take it all off."

Max appeared at his elbow when the businessman tried to climb up on the stage as the red haired woman with violet eyes slithered out of her bra and threw it into the crowd. The men crowded around the stage cheered and whistled.

"Hey, get the f-k of stage," Max hollered at the businessman.

He hauled the man down as if he weighed nothing and held him still as he said to Reid. "Cinnamon just tapped me on the shoulder. She's waiting for you in her booth and she's not happy."

"I didn't do anything," he squeaked.

"I don't know what's up with her. You better get back there."

"Let go of me you, freakin ape," the businessman screamed.

"Shut up," Max roared back over the cheering crowd as the redhead on stage finally took off her G-string and tossed it away. "Cinnamon has to be up there in fifteen, you better hurry, doc. I don't want to deal with her if she decides to go nuclear."

Reid wended his way around the cheering crowd to the back of the club. Strobe lights began to flash as a big-busted blonde with the longest legs he'd ever seen came on the stage. He blinked against the red and blue lights as he finally reached the narrow booths at the back of the room. Two people, except for Cinnamon's booth, occupied all.

The woman sitting in the last booth on the left wore black leather, a chain around her neck and her brunette hair bound up on her head so that spiral curls hung down around her coffee colored skin. Her dark eyes glittered in his direction.

"Where've you been?" she said in a little girl voice that sent his blood pounding.

"I've been busy."

She stood up and gestured to the seat. "Sit down, baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She straddled his lap and tilted her head. She stuck her little finger in her mouth and pulled it out with a pop. "I think you're a tease, Spencer."

"I'm not a tease!"

She reached out and twirled her fingers in his hair. "You're gorgeous, baby and yet you never ask for more than a lap dance. What's a girl like me supposed to think?"

He swallowed as she pouted down at him. "I - ah, I just need a break, you know."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "One day, I'm going to get you in the back room Spencer Reid, and show you what you're missing, honey."

He gulped and decided to keep his eyes on her generous breasts as she swayed over him and made the world of blood he lived in, go away for just a little while.


	11. How JJ Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How JJ Should Have Ended_**

"They can't just take you away."

"Honey, don't be so naïve. Of course, they can't just take me away. That'd be wrong and illegal, I might add. I'm going because I want to go."

"But you just said -"

"I know what I said, but it's not fair to lie to you, at least not about something so unimportant."

She clapped him on the back and smiled her brightest camera-ready smile.

"JJ," Morgan began.

"Yeah, you can't -"

"What are you saying?"

"Who invited you all to this conversation?" JJ glared at the rest of the group in turn. "I'm trying to talk to _my_ Spence," she said through clenched teeth. "So back off and let me finish."

Reid's face was red and tears tracked out of his eyes. "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Don't be dense, Spence. I _want_ to go. It's a great opportunity. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I don't want you to go," he begged.

"I know, sweetie, but look on the bright side. I'll be back in a year, or I should say someone that looks exactly like me will be back, but my entire personality will change."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Spence. You know how annoying it is to be so sweet tempered and so mother like to everyone. I wanna kick ass, and be strong and sarcastic.

"But -"

"I promise you'll like the new me, buttercup. I'll bring lots of secrets with me."

"I don't want you to change," Reid squeaked.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to grow up, but I have to stay the same."

"That's not what I meant."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Get over it, Spence, not everything is about you. I'm just as much a part of this team as you."

"JJ," Morgan tried again.

"I said shut up," she snapped at him. "I'm talking to Reid."

"Fine," he pulled a protesting Garcia away. Rossi had already disappeared and Hotch was in his office.

"Now," she continued as if never interrupted. "Don't you worry," she said confidently. "You're still Henry's godfather. We'll see each other all the time and you won't even miss the old me. In fact, when I get back you'll be so angry with me you won't even notice the changes."

"Why will I be angry?"

She smirked at the dumfounded expression on his face. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"JJ, I don't understand -"

"Can't stand around all night talking," she said dismissively. "I have to go write my exit letter full of platitudes I obviously don't mean. See ya later."

She left him standing there staring at her as if he'd never see her before. Oh well, he'd get over it.


	12. How Minimal Loss Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How Minimal Loss Should Have Ended_**

Reid waited anxiously at Emily's door. Would she be mad that he'd come? Would she send him away?

She opened the door and he flinched. Her bruised face, that he'd seen in his dreams since that night, smote him hard. It was as though he was the one that had taken the beating. He straightened his shoulders a little. No, he was here for her, not to think about that night and his pain.

"What are you doing here?" She said curiously.

"I um - I was thinking about you," he blurted out. "Are you okay?"

She reached out and grabbed his arm. She drew him into her apartment and shut the door.

"I thought we were past this."

He flinched again at her angry tone. She let go of his arm and relaxed her stance a little.

"What do I have to do to make you realize that I'm okay?"

He stood there and stared at her for a long time. "I'm sorry. Um, can we sit for a minute? I promise I won't stay long."

She sighed and led him through the entryway to her living area. He sat down on a beautiful camel back sofa that he thought must have a twin in some museum.

"What's really bothering you."

He sat back as she curled up on a matching chair and directed her lovely eyes to him.

"I'm just a little confused," he confessed.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear from you, confused," she said with a little laugh.

"I get confused all the time," he retorted, then let his body relax. "This is the worst idea I've ever had. I should just leave."

"Oh no, it's after ten pm and I'm tired of sitting here all day alone because Hotch thinks I need the extra time off. Tell me why you knocked on my door.

"I guess I'm confused because when I saw you after… um after they hurt you, I felt something that I didn't understand."

She put her arms around her chest and shivered a little at the sudden darkness in his tone. "Tell me."

"I felt rage, like I've never felt before, Emily. I wanted to kill them all, with my bare hands and I would have enjoyed it."

She hugged herself even tighter and wished for someone else with them as a go between so she didn't have to look into his eyes alone, because he meant what he said and she was afraid.

"Spencer," she said slowly. "Please don't -"

"I've killed before," he said as if he didn't hear her. "I didn't feel anything when I pulled the trigger, but I think this time I would have enjoyed it. That scares me, Emily."

His eyes suddenly changed. They were puppy eyed, just as they had been on the jet. Her heart broke and she went to him and hugged him tight.

"I don't understand. I know all there is to know about human behavior and I don't understand this reaction. I care for everyone on the team. You're like my family," he said into her shoulder as she embraced him.

She breathed in the smell of cotton from his shirt and the faint scent of coffee and tears collected in her eyes.

"Reid, you don't -"

"I think I love you, Emily. It's the only explanation for my rage."

She pulled back from him in surprise, but also not in surprise because on the jet, when she took his hand, something had passed between them.

"Reid," she began, but his eyes stopped her.

"You don't have to say it," he said mournfully and his eyes cut her to the core. "It was wrong of me to come here. I'll just go."

"No," she clung to him despite the pain in her ribs, caused by the effort. "You can't just drop a bombshell like that and then walk away."

"But you don't-"

"Don't try to tell me how I feel," she said flatly. "I know what I felt on the jet night before last. Touching you was like coming in contact with a low wattage electric wire."

He was nodding silently so she pushed on. "I've spent the last two days trying to convince myself that it was just the heat of the moment, but I can't make myself buy that for a second. This has been building for a long time, Spencer. It's one of the reasons why I said I was the FBI agent. I had some indication what they would do."

"You don't have to protect me," he said indignantly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I also know how much Tobias Henkel hurt you."

"Emily, Tobias was -"

She pulled away from him and put a hand over his mouth. "I would have done the same thing for anyone on the team. It wasn't just about you. The problem is that none of the others mean as much to me as you do, and I don't know what to do."

He hugged her carefully. "I'm sorry. It's just that when we were in that moment I wanted it to be me. I know I've been badly hurt in the past, but I couldn't stand seeing you with bruises and blood on your face. I never want to see it again. I never want anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe all the time.

She laughed a little. "I can't promise that, Reid. It's the nature of the job. Are you going to be okay with that, or do we have another problem? I love my job and helping people. Please don't make me think twice."

He pushed her away again. "I can't say I'm ready to dance with happiness, but I won't ask you to change."

"Then I think we have to deal with our second problem."

He nodded again. "What are we going to do?

"Why don't we worry about it tomorrow?" She suggested. "Right now, I'd like to have a nice glass of wine and perhaps a really late dinner. I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starved. I could really go for some Italian right now.

"How about Indian?" He said as his eyes lit up."

She rolled her eyes. "I foresee a lot of drama if we can't agree on what to eat."

He chuckled. "I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm glad you said that because I don't see my life without you, Spencer Reid."


	13. How Plain Sight Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How Plain Sight Should Have Ended_**

Reid forced his hand not to hesitate when he reached JJ's office. If he hesitated, he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do. He reached up and knocked at the half open door.

"Come in, Spence."

He slipped in the door, shut it, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What can I do for you?"

He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "This is for you."

She took the envelope and pulled out two tickets that were very familiar.

"What's this?"

He swallowed hard and forced his hands to stay in his lap instead of pulling on his tie. "I want you to have those."

JJ held the tickets out to him. "No, we have a date and I'm holding you to it."

"Come on, JJ. I know you only said yes because everyone was watching."

"That's not true. I want to go to the game with you."

"No you don't. I know the first thought you had when I asked you was to say no. You just didn't wanna embarrass me in front of Morgan, and the others. It's okay. I understand."

"I didn't think that, Spence."

"Do you think you're the first pretty girl that's said no to me?"

His face burned to admit it but he pushed forward because this was less humiliating then spending a Sunday afternoon with JJ at a football game. This would be over in minutes, the game would take hours, hours of trying to find something to say to JJ, or trying to understand a game, he had no interest in.

"No," JJ said very fast, and then her face went pink. "I mean, I just think… Damn, it. Why do you have to do that?"

"What?"

He flinched at the squeak in his voice.

"Use your profiler skills against me."

"I'm not," he denied. "Don't turn this around on me. I know you don't want to go this game with me. I can see it in your eyes. It's not my profiler skills, its years of wanting what I can't have."

Reid could see she was trying to think of something to say, that wouldn't hurt his feelings."

"I said it's alright. Just take the tickets. Go with someone you like."

"I like _you_, Spence."

He only stared at her until she dropped her eyes.

"Spence, it's your birthday present. I'm not going to take it from you."

"Please, JJ, take them and have a good time."

"Reid…"

"It's okay."

It wasn't okay, but he refused to give in. He had to hold onto something.

"What are you going to tell Morgan and Gideon?"

He barely resisted the urge to sag back in his chair in relief at her acceptance of the tickets.

"I'll just tell them its top secret."

He jumped up from his chair. "I really need to get back to work. Um, thanks, JJ."

"I still don't like this."

"I said three times, that it's okay."

"Spence, I just want to say that -"

"No!" He held up a hand to stop her. "I don't want to hear it, JJ. Don't say that I'm a nice, sweet guy that you like, but not that way. Don't say I'll find someone, someday. Women don't notice me and that's okay."

"I - Spence, that's not true, you -"

"No."

She flinched at the vehemence in his voice, and what she saw in his eyes. She shivered a little and looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe that tears were threatening.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely.

"You're welcome, have fun."

He rushed out of the office. She dropped back in her chair when he closed the office door. The tickets lay on her desk like an accusation. She swept them into the top drawer of her desk and shoved it closed. She picked up a file from the closest stack on her desk and tried to pretend the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

Reid stood with his back against JJ's office door. He could still take it back. He turned and raised his hand to knock, and then let it drop. JJ was a beautiful dream, but like all good things, all dreams must end.


	14. How Revelations Should Have Ended

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_How Revelations Should Have Ended_**

Everything seemed to exist in shades of blue and black that night. Light from the open doorway at his back, filtered into his room and left shadows on the floor and walls when someone passed by. He lay on his left side and watched the monitors hooked up to his torso and arms beat the steady rhythm of his heart.

He shifted a bit and closed his eyes. If only he could sleep instead of thinking about the burning, aching need that was beginning to eclipse everything. They said it would be okay, that he'd be okay, but he wondered. He drew in a deep breath and tried to make his mind stop thinking about those last moments in the cemetery when all hope was lost and he knew he was going to die.

Someone entered the room on quiet feet, but he didn't respond to them. If it was a nurse, she'd do her thing and leave. If it were a doctor, he'd pretend that he was okay, that the drug withdrawal he was beginning to feel wasn't as bad as it felt. If it were someone on the team, he'd just make them believe he slept.

"Spence," said a soft voice he fantasized about in all his loneliest moments.

He clutched at the blue blanket that covered the hospital gown he wore and refused to turn over. He kept his eyes tightly closed and pleaded for her to leave.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

He wondered why she kept saying that. It didn't matter anyway. What's done is done and it was his fault that they separated. If he could go back…

"I just wanted you to know I'm here. I care about you, Spence."

He wanted to turn over and tell her to get out. Why couldn't she just leave? He wanted to be alone, to think, and to wonder how he was going to get through life.

"I don't know if you're awake." She whispered.

She was very close now and her perfume reminded him of roses long pressed between the pages of a book. "If you are and you don't want to talk, that's okay. I have something I want to tell you. It's something that I've wanted to say for a couple of months."

He opened his eyes to stare at the wall and he could see her shadow behind him. He slowly turned over and met her eyes.

"JJ," he croaked.

"Spence, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What do you want?"

She flinched a little at his tone. "I just wanted to tell you I really do care about you and I'm here for you."

He couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared at her. She finally dropped her eyes. She reached out and smoothed his hair with one warm hand.

"If you want to talk…"

"I really am tired."

He smiled for her because her blue eyes captured him just like every time she looked at him.

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're still here."

"JJ."

"Yeah."

He opened his mouth to tell hear about the bottle of Dilaudid in his pants pocket that he'd managed to keep hidden from the doctors. He wanted to tell her about it, and tell her to get rid of it.

"Thank you," he said instead. "I'm glad you came."

"I hope we get to talk when you're feeling better."

His heart beat a little faster at her words. "Yeah, I'd like that."

She left him lying there in the half-light of the partially open door to his room. He sat up, slid to the edge of his bed, and pulled a plastic bag toward his lap. He dug through it and fished the bottle out of his pants pocket.

"You can't," he whispered.

Yes, he could and that was what scared him the most. He put the bottle back in the bag and returned it to the chair near his bed. He pushed the call button for the nurse. Perhaps JJ was still in the building. She said she wanted to help him. She said she cared for him.

"I need you," he whispered to the darkness.

A voice asked him what he needed. He asked them to page JJ. She'd understand and she'd help him because he was standing on the edge of a great chasm and without her help, he'd tumble in forever.


End file.
